007: Fire of the Gods
by Anguirus111
Summary: While searching for missing nuclear waste James Bond comes across an unlikely ally that he doesn't want to have. James BondGodzilla
1. James Bond vs. Godzilla: The Ultimate Gr...

            U.S.A.: A semi carrying nuclear waste was traveling down a highway surrounded by several hummers.  A dozen soldiers stood alert on the three hummers as the convoy traveled along.  Then suddenly shots rang out and the soldiers were gunned to death as several more hummers shot in to take their place and destroyed the army hummers.  The semi was boarded and the driver was shot and thrown out as the driver's partner took control of the semi.  The whole incident took place in less than a minute and no warning was sent to the army.  The whole convoy then disappeared down a secret entrance in the ground a few miles away and was gone.

James Bond casually walked into MI6 and walked into M's office.

"It's about time you got here 007," she said.

"Sorry M.  I was 'busy'," said Bond.

"I don't care about your personal business.  This whole fiasco with nuclear waste has me worried.  A third truck was hijacked this morning in the U.S.  The soldiers safeguarding it were found dead halfway between the checkpoints along with the driver.  We can only assume that the driver's partner was in on the whole event.  James you know as well as I do that nuclear waste is just as deadly as a nuclear bomb.  In the wrong hands who knows what could happen," said M.  Bond considered the possibilities.

"It would be the same as granting in any country in the world as a nuclear power.  If the waste were to be set off in a major city, the effects would be disastrous.  We're looking at the total chaos and panic should Washington D.C., London, France, Moscow, or any other major city were destroyed.  It could also be used as a bargaining tool in international affairs.  Simply put it would not be good," said Bond.  M nodded.

"Exactly.  That's why I'm assigning you as part of the convoy that's transporting nuclear waste through the city today.  It's imperative that the waste doesn't fall into enemy hands," said M.

"M, I'm a double o agent, not a security guard.  I don't see why I have to do something more equipped for the military," said Bond.

"James you **will** help escort this convoy.  If the U.S. military couldn't stop a hijacking of the nuclear waste then I highly doubt we will have much more success.  Nevertheless we must try.  Go down to Q Branch and get the proper equipment for this assignment.  Then report to the military branch located in this dossier.  Good luck 007," said M.  Bond picked up the dossier and left not willing to press the subject.  Clearly M wouldn't let him out of the mission and he figured it would be for the best to protect the nuclear waste even though it fell out of his job description.  Bond walked down to Q branch where he saw Q wearing glasses.

"Vision failing Q?" asked Bond.  Q shook his head.

"Nope," he responded.  Dual laser flew out from the sides and obliterated a nearby dummy.  Q took off the glasses and walked up to Bond.

"Follow me 007.  I'll show your new gear.  And please 007, I say this every time, but please bring this stuff back in one piece," said Q.  Bond chuckled.

"No promises Q," he responded.  Q sighed and walked over to a car.

"Regular BMW only with the usual modifications, rockets, booster, etc.  Since you'll be dealing with radiation a thin yet powerful lead shield surrounds the car.  The car is also equipped to become a submersible although I don't what you'd need that for but you never know.  Your suit is also surrounded with lead and when you press your left cufflink your body becomes surrounded by a lead shield that pops out of your suit.  The only final addition is your watch has been modified to include a Geiger counter," said Q.  Bond nodded.

"Thanks Q," said Bond.

"Of course with any luck when you return we'll be able to save on lighting bills because you'll glow in the dark," said Q adding quickly before walking off.  Bond chuckled watching him go.  Then he hopped into the BMW and took off.

Atlantic Ocean just outside the U.K.: A dark shadow moved underwater towards the island.  The shadow was easily pulling 40 knots but it was unnoticed by all since it didn't create a wake by being under the waters surface.  The creature was attracted to the radiation and soon it would absorb it and power itself up to maximum power.  The creature smiled and swam on.

London: The convoy headed down several deserted streets that had been cleared by the military.  Bond looked a little out of place in his BMW because of the military vehicle escort, but he didn't care because hopefully they'd tell him to leave.  The convoy rounded a corner and that's when the action began.  A dozen people rushed into the roadway and started firing at the convoy.  The hummers blocked the way and the soldiers leapt out of the hummers and began firing back.  Bond slammed on the brakes, grabbed his PPK, jumped out of the car, and began firing also.

MI6: Alarms started blaring all over the building.  M walked into the main operations room.

"What's going on?" she demanded.  Bill Tanner pointed to a map of the U.K. showing a red dot moving towards London.

"A few moments ago we detected this blip on the super Geiger," said Tanner.  M looked at the dot curiously.

"Is it a sub?" she asked.  Bill shook his head.

"No sub could emit the type of radiation we're detecting.  Only one thing could and I'm afraid to even mention its name," said Bill.  M looked at the dot again and then she realized what it was.

"It isn't," she began.

"It is.  Warn the PM because Godzilla is approaching London at 40 knots an hour," said Bill.  M ran off to contact the prime minister.

London: Air raid sirens blared in all corners of the city as a massive wake in the ocean moved towards the Thames River.  Then Godzilla (identical to the one from Godzilla 2000) burst out of the water and began roaring in defiance at the city.  Godzilla proceeded down the Thames River and destroyed the famed Thames River Bridge.  Godzilla then walked up onto land and began cutting a swath of destruction through the city.

Convoy: More bullets flew back and forth as people were struck down on both sides.  Bond continued firing until the air raid sirens came on.  The fighting stopped as large explosions were heard in the background.  Then a familiar roar was heard and the whole ground rumbled in the form of giant footsteps.  The attempted hijackers fled in different directions.  Bond ran after the one who appeared to be in charge.  The woman ran down several streets and Bond followed in close pursuit.  The woman disappeared down a corner and when Bond rounded it the woman slammed her fist into him causing him to drop his gun.  They fought for the next few minutes in the street as attack helicopters and fighter jets flew overhead to engage Godzilla.  After a few more minutes the fighting ended when the woman grabbed her gun and trained it on him.

"Why do you want that waste?" Bond asked.

"It isn't important," said the woman.

"Are you in league with those who stole three other shipments of nuclear waste?" asked Bond.  The woman trained the gun on him.

"That's none of your business.  Goodbye whoever you are," said the woman.  She was about to fire when a shadow loomed over them.  They looked up to see Godzilla looking down at both of them confused at what they were doing.  Then the spines on Godzilla lit up and Godzilla opened his mouth to spew out radioactive fire.  Bond quickly activated the shield and it surrounded him.  Bond only hoped that the shield of lead would protect him against Godzilla's concentrated radiation blast.  The temperature inside the shield began to rise.  Since he couldn't see outside, Bond waited a few moments and then retracted the shield.  The whole ground had been charred to a crisp including the woman whom he'd tried to question.  Godzilla was long gone by that point and Bond ran back to the convoy.  When he got there he found the waste container next to the semi.  Bond checked it with his Geiger counter and it showed no radiation.  The soldiers guarding it were cowering in fear nearby.  Bond hopped into his BMW and drove off chasing after the monster.  Godzilla was currently making his way towards Buckingham Palace where the queen and royal family had already been evacuated.  Several tanks rolled between Godzilla and the palace and opened fire.  Godzilla roared in anger as the shells exploded against his skin.  Then more attack helicopters arrived and opened fire as well.  Godzilla trudged forward despite the onslaught.  Godzilla slammed through the tanks and then slammed into Buckingham Palace.  Priceless antiques and valuables were destroyed as the monster continued his trek through the city.

MI6: "Where is that thing headed?" asked M.

"We don't know.  All we know is that it's moving somewhere with a purpose," said Tanner.  M continued to consider Godzilla's movements.  She doubted Godzilla would go all this way from the Pacific Ocean just to destroy Buckingham Palace but what?  She noted that unless Godzilla changed his path he would head out of the city and into the country.  She then briefly considered that Godzilla changed his path to the radioactive waste and Bond had just reported in saying how the waste was devoid of radiation.  Then M thought about how once Godzilla had surfaced in Japan only to absorb radiation from a nuclear reactor.

"Tanner, are there any nuclear power plants in the creatures path?" asked M.  Tanner checked a few consoles.

"There is one directly in its path on a ridge overlooking the city.  It was built less than six months ago," said Tanner.  (This plant doesn't exist, at least not that I know of).  M nodded finally putting the pieces together.

"Contact the prime minister and order him to have that plant shut down.  That's why Godzilla's here.  The creature must have somehow detected the new radiation from the plant and arrived here.  If its shut down Godzilla may feel enticed to leave," said M.  Tanner thought about it and picked up a phone.  A few moments later the plant was sent into emergency shutdown.  The workers hurried as quickly as they could to shut the reactor down so that Godzilla would stop his rampage.  They worked for the next fifteen minutes as Godzilla continued coming closer.  Godzilla was a mere five miles from the plant when it shut down.  Godzilla roared in anger, as it could no longer sense the radiation source.  The creature vented its frustration on the nearby area by toasting it with his radioactive breath.  The whole place burst into flames as Godzilla continued to pour it on.  Out of nowhere two missiles struck Godzilla in the back of his head.  Godzilla turned around and noticed the small object on the ground firing more missiles at him.  Godzilla swatted them away with his tail and watched the small object zoom away.  Godzilla roared in anger and began chasing after the object.  Down on the street Bond zoomed away as fast he could with the hope he could lure Godzilla back into water.  The missiles had worked in gaining the creatures attention and Godzilla was pursuing the BMW.  Bond was originally going to go slow so as not to loose the creature but when Godzilla burst up to 40 miles an hour Bond had to go as fast as he could to avoid the creature.  Thankfully Godzilla had chosen not to use his atomic breath but was more content to chase the BMW.  It appeared that M had realized to shut down the reactor since Godzilla was heading towards him and no longer had any purpose in London.  Bond zoomed down several streets before finally arriving on the docks to the Atlantic Ocean.  However Bond realized that Godzilla cut off his own means of escape and he didn't want to destroy Q's car so soon after receiving it.  He couldn't hide the car because Godzilla knew he was in the general vicinity and would torch every building to either flush him out or destroy him.  Bond realized that he had only one choice.  Bond drove his car into the water and activated the submersible mode on the car.  The car turned into makeshift sub and floated away.  Bond hoped that Godzilla would torch the buildings while he safely got away.  His hopes were dashed when a large current pushed his car forward and the sonar revealed a large mass moving towards him.  Bond released a couple of depth charges and waited until Godzilla was on top of them before he detonated them.  Godzilla roared in surprise but continued moving forward.  Bond knew he had to come up with something fast because the car could only move at 17 knots while Godzilla could easily pull 40 knots.  Bond weighed his options as Godzilla closed in on him.  Bond's only hope was to outmaneuver the creature in close quarters.  Bond pulled the car around and headed straight for Godzilla.  At the last moment before he hit the creatures open maw Bond pulled up and raced along the creatures back beneath Godzilla's spines.  As Bond raced along the creature's tail Godzilla thrust it upward slamming into the underside of the car and forcing the car, now disabled, to float to the surface.  Bond rolled down the window and watched as Godzilla surfaced nearby.  As Godzilla raced forward towards the car two beams came out of nowhere and struck the creature.  Although they did no damage Godzilla quickly swam away from the beams.  Bond looked up to see a helicopter firing the waves.  A few moments later Godzilla disappeared underneath the waves.  Bond glanced at the sonar, which was still operational, and saw Godzilla quickly vacate the area.  Bond looked at the damaged car and realized Q wasn't going to be happy about it.

MI6: "Not good, not good at all.  If not for Godzilla's interference I think the hijackers might have gotten away with the waste," said M sighing.

"I apologize.  I should've captured the leader, but Godzilla interfered and well you know what happened to her," said Bond.  He and Q were in M's office considering the implications of the attempted stealing of the waste in daylight in the middle of London.

"I guess they are desperate," said Q.  Bond nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but even though they're desperate they're not making any mistakes.  I'm lost on what to do next," said Bond.  M picked up her phone receiver.

"Moneypenny, send her in," said M.  Bond and Q looked confused as a tall woman with blond hair and blue eyes entered the room and sat down.

"This is Samantha Cummings, she works for G-Force.   G-Force was responsible for sending Godzilla away after you lured the creature out into the water," said M.  Samantha nodded.

"That's right.  The device was essentially a subsonic receiver that emitted a noise that Godzilla finds annoying.  Since the nuclear plant had been shut down and you'd driven it out into the ocean, Godzilla no longer felt it necessary to remain here," she said.

"Excuse me M, but what does G-Force have to do with any of this?  I thought we were searching for missing nuclear waste, not monsters," said Bond.

"Godzilla instinctively walked towards the waste and absorbed its radioactive particles.  Clearly if Godzilla can detect the waste then he might be able to find the missing waste," said M.

"So what're you suggesting?  We follow Godzilla until he locates the waste.  I don't think it's such a good idea to just wait for Godzilla to show up because by then whoever stole the waste could have used it.  I don't like it," said Bond.

"That's why we're not going to follow Godzilla.  We're going to follow our own leads and hope Godzilla follows his own.  Nevertheless I'm assigning Ms. Cummings to accompany you on your mission.  She's trained under the U.S. military since they are the primary backbone of G-Force.  As for you 007, you and Ms. Cummings will travel to the Yucca Mountains and journey to the site where the largest portion of nuclear waste in the world is being held.  That's where the third truck was going and I'm going to bet that's where the hijackers are going to hit next.  Dismissed," said M.  Bond, Cummings, and Q filed out of the room.

"You're not getting a new car because thankfully the old one returned in one piece.  We've repaired it and it has already been sent to the States where it awaits your arrival.  Also I took the liberty of improving the lead lined shield although a direct blast will destroy it.  You got lucky because you weren't the primary center point of Godzilla's blast, that woman was.  I know she tried to hijack the waste, but I feel sorry for her, imagine the pain she must have felt," said Q.

"I know the feeling.  I lost a few colleagues to Godzilla and I'm sure the pain of a nuclear blast is like no other," said Samantha.

"Yes well let's try and locate the waste and not worry about Godzilla," said Bond.  He quickened his pace and Samantha walked after him.

"What's the rush?" she asked.

"We must get to the Yucca Mountains before the hijackers do.  If they're allowed to make off with the waste and use it then we're all in trouble.  I don't know how well you understand international politics, but if any third world country got their hands on it then a war might very well result.  The sooner we find the missing waste the better," said Bond.  They hopped into a limo and it drove off to the airport.  When they arrived they quickly went through the proper checkpoints and boarded their plane.  A moment later it flew off towards the U.S.

"Why don't you like Godzilla?" asked Samantha.  Bond looked at her from his dossier.

"I don't dislike Godzilla.  I merely feel that his presence is a nuisance.  I don't trust anyone that I can't kill and I don't like Godzilla," said Bond returning to his dossier, which showed both pictures and information on the waste as well as Godzilla.  Bond briefly read the description.

"Rumored to once be a dinosaur of the Godzillasaurus family, this species somehow survived into the twentieth century when the current descendant was bombarded with radiation from a hydrogen bomb detonated in the Bikini Atoll.  The creature became Godzilla, as we know him today, and proceeded to attack Tokyo.  For a more detailed description read Steve Martin's book: Thunder of the Gods, which describes Godzilla's initial attack.  Godzilla disappeared for a time after fighting over a dozen monsters attempting to control the earth and resurfaced in 1985 where it proceeded to demolish Tokyo yet again.  Since then Godzilla has made random appearances and grappled with even more monsters," he said.  Samantha nodded.

"They say there's no constant in the universe.  Everything lives and everything dies.  They cycle goes on and on.  But they're wrong.  There is a constant.  Something that cannot die and lives in the heart of man, a creature that refuses to die, a creature that refuses to be conquered.  You can't stop what can't be stopped.  You can't kill what can't be killed.  Bottom line: You can't stop Godzilla," said Samantha before going to sleep.  Bond closed the dossier and put it away.  Bond spent the rest of the flight thinking about what problems Godzilla would pose to his mission.  The airplane soared over the ocean and on the water several miles behind the plane Godzilla followed.


	2. Yucca

Note: I often alternate between referring to Godzilla as him or it.  Just ignore it.

Las Vegas International Airport: Bond and Sarah exited their plane, collected their luggage, and ventured out into the parking lot searching for the BMW.  When they finally found it, a certain someone was leaning against it.

"Yo Jimbo!" exclaimed Jack Wade waving at him.  Bond groaned and proceeded towards the car.  He and Samantha put their luggage in the trunk.

"What does the CIA have to do with my mission?" asked Bond.  Wade held up his hands in protest.

"I'm officially with the NRC now.  And the NRC is the head of Ms. Cunningham's branch of G-Force.  Thus I'm obligated to go with you to Yucca," said Wade smiling.

"I don't believe a word you're telling me.  But it appears I have no choice.  Come on," said Bond.  They entered the car and Bond slammed on the accelerator.  They zoomed off towards the mountain.

"What about the hotel?" asked Samantha as they blazed out of the city.

"You've already been checked in," said Wade.

"How do you know?" Samantha asked.

"I just know," said Wade whistling.  Bond shook his head and drove on.

Nighttime, Several Hours later, twenty miles off the tip of Florida: The aircraft carrier Enterprise and the two navy destroyers Yorkshire and Lafayette were conducting routine operations when alarms began blaring on all the ships.

"What's going on?" demanded Cook, captain of the Enterprise (all military names are fictional characters, or at least I hope so.  To quote the MPA, all characters are fictional and any regards to any character living or deceased is purely coincidental.  That should save my neck from prosecution).

"One of our sonar buoys picked up a massive object approaching the United States underwater," said first officer Sandurz pointing to the sonar showing a massive blip moving near the surface of the water.

"Geiger reading?" asked Cook.

"Affirmative.  Captain, I didn't want to bring this up, but we both know there's only one thing that could be.  G-," began Sandurz.

"Wait a minute!  I want visual confirmation.  I want an intercept of the bogey," said Cook.

"Diverting two F-16's to intercept," said Sandurz.

Atlantic Ocean: A pair of F-16's soared over the water heading towards the bogey.

"What do you think it will be?" asked one pilot.

"Command didn't say.  I think it'll be a sub," said the other pilot.

"Well we're coming up on the target," said the first pilot.

"Attention command.  We're approaching the target.  Looks to only be a moving coral reef.  Wait a minute, there's no corral reef here.  What the heck?" the pilot said as a bright light filled the sky.  A massive blast of energy soared by from just in front of the reef.  Godzilla lifted up his head and roared.

"I'm assuming you heard that.  Alert the command.  Godzilla is currently in U.S. waters," said the first pilot.  The two fighters broke off and soared away.

Enterprise: "Bring the fleet around and head straight for the bogey.  Launch all fighters," said Cook.  Dozens of fighters launched from the deck.

"We have to stop Godzilla from reaching land," said Cook grimly as explosions went off in the distance.

Nevada highway: Wade's cellphone started ringing.  Wade turned it on and listened to it.

"This is Wade.  What?  No.  It can't be.  Are you sure?  Damn.  All right I'll tell them," said Wade shutting off the phone.  Samantha and Bond looked at him.

"Godzilla has appeared off the coast of Florida.  The Navy is currently engaging him, but it doesn't look good," said Wade.

"Yucca should be coming up in about a half hour," Samantha said.

"Good," said Bond.  The car zoomed on along the highway.

Atlantic Ocean: Cook watched in horror as a massive storm pounded the fleet and Godzilla was demolishing every plane in the sky.  The two frigates had surrounded Godzilla and were pummeling him with shells.

"Not good, not good," said Sandurz.

"This storm is destroying more of our planes than Godzilla is.  We'd better recall them," said Cook.  A nearby lieutenant hung up a phone.

"You'd better send them towards land sir," said the lieutenant.

"What?  Why?" Cook asked.

"There's a hurricane coming.  ETA sixteen minutes," said the lieutenant.  Cook looked through the rain streaked window to see the hurricane approaching.  A flaming fighter flew past the bridge and slammed into the deck.  The deck crews were so heavily battered by the weather that they couldn't stay on deck to douse it off.  Thankfully the rain quickly extinguished the flames, but no one could go out to see if the pilot was still alive.

"Get us out of here!" exclaimed Cook.  The Enterprise slowly began to turn around and flee the scene.  Behind them, Godzilla's spines lit up and Godzilla fired it's atomic breath at the Lafayette blowing it up.  The Yorkshire increased its pounding on Godzilla to avenge its sister ship when suddenly the hurricane hit.  Godzilla dove underwater as up above the Yorkshire capsized and began sinking.  The remaining fighters attempted to escape from the wrath of the hurricane, some made it and some didn't.  Below the water, Godzilla attempted to escape but was sucked up by the quick current.  Godzilla was soon flailing around the cone and was pounded by debris.  Godzilla finally slammed into the water at the center of the hurricane.  Its spikes lit up as Godzilla prepared to fire its atomic breath.

Enterprise: "Good.  Maybe the hurricane will avenge the deaths of our men and destroy that creature," said Cook smiling.  Suddenly the hurricane lit up like a flashlight with streams of light, and then exploded fling debris everywhere.  Cook and Sandurz watched in horror as Godzilla roared in triumph at defeating the hurricane.  Then Godzilla noticed the Enterprise in the distance and swam after it.

"Increase speed..." said Cook before being thrown to the ground.  Godzilla had already caught up with the Enterprise and slammed its hand through the hull and pulled out the main reactor.  Godzilla began to feast on its energy as the Enterprise slowly began to sink.

"Evacuate the Enterprise.  Godzilla, we won't forget this!" exclaimed Cook.  Godzilla meanwhile had finished his meal and dove beneath the waves leaving the Enterprise behind.

Five miles South of Yucca: Bond had been gassing up his car when a News broadcast came on.  It showed Godzilla fighting with the Navy and ended with its destruction of the hurricane.  Bond looked at it shocked, Wade scowled when it mentioned the destruction of the fleet, and Samantha just hung her head in disbelief.

"They say that Godzilla's as unstoppable as a hurricane.  I guess they were wrong.  It's more," she said.  Bond faced her.

"Admit it.  That thing is too powerful.  It must be destroyed before it can wreak more havoc and destruction.  Those men and women in that fleet didn't deserve to die!" said Bond.

"They attacked Godzilla without provocation.  If they'd left it alone, they would have been left alone!  Godzilla is just a creature trying to survive in a cruel and inhumane world!" yelled Sarah back.

"No!  It must be stopped before it decides that humankind should be eradicated.  Godzilla has no right to kill anyone.  No one does," said Bond.

"That's funny.  You do.  You and Godzilla are more alike than you think.  You don't want to harm anyone, but you have no choice," said Sarah storming off to the car.

"We're nothing alike!" yelled Bond back.  He stormed off as well leaving Wade by himself who hung his head down in a moment of silence for the fallen U.S. soldiers.

Pentagon, location of G-Force HQ: "According to reports, Godzilla's going to make landfall somewhere near the Texas/Mexico border.  We're currently amassing as many military units as possible there to stop the monster," said Gen. Taggart.

"The hell would he want there?  I don't believe Godzilla feeds on oil deposits does he?" asked Sgt. Smithers.

"The why isn't important, after Godzilla trashed the pride of the navy, we need a successful military campaign against this creature.  Godzilla cannot be allowed to enter U.S. soil," said Taggart.

"Okay.  I'll go talk with the joint chiefs of staff on this one and then the president," said Smithers leaving.  Taggart picked up a phone and called in for more military to arrive at Texas.

Yucca: The three occupants of the BMW sat in silence as the radio reported the military buildup on the Texas/Gulf of Mexico shoreline.  Their car was in a line waiting to get into the facility.

"There can be no doubt that Godzilla will make landfall in Texas.  The only question is why?  What would draw Godzilla here?  After his surprise appearance in London, kaijuologists can only speculate that perhaps something terrible is happening in the world that has driven Godzilla away from the Pacific Ocean.  Only time will tell what that something is.  In other news…" the radio reporter droned on.

"Tell me Ms. Cummings, why do you think Godzilla is coming to the U.S.?" asked Wade.  Samantha shrugged.

"There could be millions of different reasons.  Maybe he's here to obtain nuclear material, maybe a monster is about to show up in America.  I don't really know," Samantha admitted.

"Well whatever the reason, the army is going to make sure Godzilla doesn't have a good time here," said Bond.

"Look.  I'm sorry for writing off the death of those soldiers as their own fault.  They followed their sense of duty and stood up to Godzilla despite the odds.  They didn't deserve to die I agree.  But regardless, Godzilla only goes places with a genuine reason.  Clearly by attempting to stop him, we might make things worse," Samantha said.

"Thank you for apologizing," said Wade.  Their car arrived at the gate.

"I.D. please," said the attendant.  Bond pulled out his I.D.

"Gavyn Sykes.  NRC representative.  I'm on a surprise inspection with the authority of the president," said Bond.  Samantha gave her I.D.

"Samantha Cummings, G-Force.  I'm just here to make sure the waste isn't producing any radioactivity that would attract Godzilla," said Samantha.  Wade presented his I.D.

"Tony Hawke.  Yes I know it sounds the same as the skateboarder," said Wade.  He got a strange look from the attendant, Bond, and Samantha.

"What?" he demanded.  The attendant shrugged and checked a couple of screens.

"Whatever.  You're all cleared.  Just proceed to the parking lot and there should a tour group waiting to go inside.  The tour should answer all of your questions and provide you with the opportunity to conduct your own examinations.  If there's anything left, please contact our chief Jake Styles," said the attendant.  He handed back the cards.

"Right.  Thanks," said Bond accepting his I.D. back.  Bond gunned the engine and drove into the lot.  They parked and joined the tour group.

"Wow.  We must be lucky because Jake Styles is leading us," said Samantha.  Jake motioned for them all to enter the facility.

"Before I begin, I'd like to tell you that Godzilla has currently engaged the army on the Texas coast," said Jake.

Texas: "Fire!" yelled the tank commander.  Godzilla was still off shore but was steadily approaching land.  Dozens of tanks opened fire and Godzilla roared out as the shells hit its body.

"Airborne unit incoming," said Taggart.  A dozen fighters streaked by and unleashed their missiles at Godzilla.  Godzilla roared again at the barrage but continued moving forward.

"Continue the assault.  We can't let that thing get any closer to land," said Taggart.  More shells pounded Godzilla and this time several mines went off in the water spraying water everywhere.  Godzilla suddenly stopped its advance.

"What's it doing?" asked Taggart watching Godzilla through binoculars from the mobile command center.

"Unknown sir," said a Lt nearby.  Godzilla looked at the entire armada before him and then dove beneath the surface.

"It's smart.  It knows we have no underwater units besides those mines," said Taggart.  Suddenly the water began to change color and boil.

"Oh no!  Move the tanks out of the way now!" exclaimed Taggart.  The tanks slowly began to move away, but it was too late.  A massive energy beam flew out of the water and annihilated the first wave of tanks.  Godzilla surfaced again and let out a triumphant roar.

"Move the second and third waves back.  Prepare to launch our ICBM missiles," said Taggart.

"Sir.  Is that wise?" asked Smithers.

"I have order to deal with that thing by any means necessary.  Now remove those tanks and fire the missiles!" demanded Taggart.

"Yes sir," said Smithers reluctantly.  The tanks began to pull back and in Florida, several missile silos opened.

"Launch in 3...2...1," said Smithers.  The missiles streaked out of the silos and into the air headed for Godzilla.  Godzilla had surfaced by the time they were visible in the background.  Godzilla was advancing through the nearest town when their roar was heard.  Godzilla spun around and growled at the missiles.  Godzilla's spines began to light up.

"No!  He can't be allowed to destroy the missiles," said Taggart.  Godzilla fired his atomic breath at the missiles and destroyed two of them.  However a third streaked through the explosions and slammed into Godzilla.  It exploded flinging Godzilla several miles away.

"Got him," said Taggart smiling.  A loud roar soon made him drop his smile as Godzilla stood up, brushed off some dirt, and marched off.  Taggart growled.

"All units resume fire," said Taggart.  The tanks resumed their fire at Godzilla who merely brushed them aside and stormed off at full speed.

"We'll have to set up a second line of defense elsewhere.  We've lost this round," said Smithers.

"You'll pay for this Godzilla!" Taggart yelled.  Godzilla spun around and roared as loudly as possible before continuing his trek into the United States.

Yucca: "Here is where we store the waste and over there is the receiving area," said Jake inside one of the various tunnels in the mountain.  Samantha, Bond, and Wade were part of a fifteen person tour group.  Bond and Wade took in every detail with interest as Samantha checked for radiation with a Geiger counter.

"Ms. Cummings, I can assure you that there is no radiation in the main chamber.  The vaults are extremely secure," said Jake.

"Just making sure," said Samantha.

"But of course.  After all, we don't want Mr. Sykes giving a bad report for this facility," said Jake proceeding down a tunnel.  Samantha took a few more readings before walking over to Bond and Wade.

"Gavyn, Tony, I'm not detecting **any** radiation," she said.  Wade shrugged.

"So?  That proves the place is secure," said Wade confidently.

"I haven't detected a single spike.  Even with the best protection, some radiation has to leak out.  This just isn't possible.  The only way it could is if there is no nuclear waste at all in this entire facility," she said.

"Hmmm," said Bond.

"I've got to take a look at a storage facility to be sure.  Something doesn't add up here," she said walking after the group.

"That is strange," admitted Wade reluctantly.

"I'll try and sneak her in tonight and look at one of those storage areas more closely," said Bond.

"It could be because there's no radiation in this particular area of the facility," said Wade.

"Then why would Jake say there is?" asked Bond raising an eyebrow.

"You're not suggesting Jake is in on this are you?  He's a valuable member of the NRC…I think," said Wade thinking hard.

"You're not with the NRC are you?  It's not important.  Jake would've known where that shipment was when it was stolen a few days ago.  He probably organizes the routes the waste takes.  He might also have known about the shipment in London.  After all, I did some research about that shipment, it originated from the U.S.," said Bond.

"What're you thinking?" asked Wade.

"I'm thinking he's purposely sending waste to areas where they could easily be stolen and escape without a trace," said Bond.

"I refuse to accept that without any proof," said Wade.

"I'll find you proof," said Bond.  They joined the group as the tour continued through the installation.

Alamo: A squad of tanks opened fire on Godzilla who merely brushed through them and smashed right through the old fort, destroying it.  A pair of Apache helicopters shadowed Godzilla as it continued its trek westwards.

Temporary HQ: "Where are you going Godzilla?" asked Taggart rhetorically.

"Well clearly he's headed somewhere important and has avoided most major cities so as not to slow him down," said Smithers.

"Do we have a direct line on Godzilla's route?  Any major cities in the way?" asked Taggart.  Smithers shook his head.

"Godzilla's not traveling on any direct path.  The main scientists at G-Force are stumped.  They think that Godzilla isn't exactly aware as to where it's going, but has the general direction in mind.  It's confusing," said Smithers shaking his head in disbelief.

"Godzilla isn't meant to be understood," said Taggart.  A large video screen on a nearby wall showed Godzilla's trek through Texas from the helicopters vantage point.

"What about that TC system from Japan?" asked Taggart.

"The system that was used by Japan unsuccessfully to try to keep Godzilla away from the Takahami Nuclear Power Plant, the one that produces artificial lightning and thunder and uses mine type objects to electrify Godzilla?  After it's failure, the Japanese scrapped the idea.  They placed it in cold storage.  Why?" asked Smithers.

"Contact the JSDF.  See if they'll be willing to loan it to us.  Even if it doesn't work, at the very least it might stop Godzilla long enough to figure out its plan," said Taggart.

"Sir, even if the JSDF allows it to be used here, it'll take forever.  It's not worth the effort," said Smithers.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly.  GET THAT SYSTEM NOW!" exclaimed Taggart.  The nearby soldiers all looked at him, but when Taggart gave them a glance, they returned to their business.

"Yes sir," said Smithers walking over to a phone.  He made a few calls and returned to Taggart.

"We're in luck.  The Japanese attempted to sell the system to Miramax for a publicity stunt.  Miramax supposedly verbally agreed to it, but later they denied it.  The system was finally sold three years later in 92," said Smithers.

"To who?" Taggart demanded.

"HBO.  It's currently stored in one of their warehouses in Los Angeles," said Smithers.

"Contact HBO and ask them for use of the system," said Taggart.  Smithers made another call and returned to Taggart.

"They set up the system in 92, but they never used it.  It's currently set up in Southern California right next to the ocean.  They say it's too dangerous to move without the proper equipment and personnel which are somewhere in Japan," said Smithers.

"That doesn't help us," said Taggart.

"No sir.  We'll have to come up with an alternate plan," said Smithers.

"Okay.  Here's what we do," said Taggart pointing to a map on the table in front of them, "We set up a defensive line here.  We put some tanks there and some fighter support.  We'll also do some pit work like the Japanese do and make Godzilla fall in.  Then we bomb the pit.  Finally we pull out and repeat the process.  Hopefully we can slow that saurian down long enough to evacuate anything it its path," said Taggart.

"Yes sir," said Smithers walking off to make the preparations.  Taggart picked up a toy Godzilla that represented the real one's location and squeezed it in his hand.  The model crumpled and broke.  Taggart growled at the image of Godzilla on the monitor.

"I will not allow you free reign of my country," said Taggart.

Yucca, midnight: Wade had stayed behind at the hotel while Samantha and Bond returned to the mountain facility.  Bond stopped the car right in front of fence barricading the area.

"How're we going to get in?  Do you have some fantastic device that spouts lasers or something?" asked Samantha.  Bond pulled out a large object.

"The jaws of life will suffice in this situation.  Not everything requires a high tech solution," said Bond.  He cut the wire and stepped through.  Samantha followed and the two of them headed for the entrance to the tunnels.  When they arrived there, Bond pulled out a key.

"You stole the key to this facility?" asked Samantha.

"Not quite," said Bond.  He pressed a button on the key and it fired a laser shorting out the lock.  Bond opened the door and stepped in.

"Now let's see if this place truly is lacking in the nuclear waste department," said Bond.  He approached one of the doors but Samantha stopped him.

"Clearly this place has security cameras.  I bet they're showing the inside of the storage areas," she said.

"But if Jake is in control then how will that help us?" asked Bond.

"It's either that or we could accidentally turn into lightbulbs," said Samantha.  Bond thought about what Q had said.

"I'm not giving Q the satisfaction of being right," said Bond.  They proceeded down a couple of tunnels before finding the booth.  Inside was a single guard.  Bond pulled out a small box with two prongs on the end.

"What's that?  A videogame?" asked Samantha incredulously.

"No.  It's a taser.  I'm going to shock the guard unconscious," said Bond.  He quietly slipped inside and stunned the guard who fell like a rock.  Bond motioned for Samantha crept into the booth.  Bond meanwhile had accessed the remote cameras.  Most of the screens showed up black with a 'temporarily out of commission' line across the screen.

"How very convenient," Bond said.

"Yeah.  All the areas that I didn't detect any radiation by, we conveniently can't see into.  Are there any camera that are working?" Samantha asked.  Bond cycled through several screens before locating one that worked.  It showed a brief image of Jake Styles walking along a tunnel.

"C'mon let's follow him," said Bond.  The two of them ventured down several tunnels before seeing Jake in the distance.  They followed him down a few more tunnels before he stopped next to a group of heavily armed men and women.

"Everything is proceeding as we planned.  No government, not even Godzilla can stop us now.  A new shipment of waste will be arriving and after we steal it, we won't need any more.  After you have it, head for home base.  Soon we'll be rich and powerful beyond our dreams," said Jake.  Bond was about to leave when the cold muzzle of a gun poked his neck.

"Alright, both of you get up.  Now move," said the person behind them.  Bond and Samantha walked towards Jake and his mercenaries.

"We've got them Mr. Drax," said the mercenary.  Bond poked his head up at that.

"_Drax?_" he thought confused.  Jake looked at them.  He nodded his head.

"Ah Ms. Cummings, Mr. Bond, I've been expecting you.  Welcome.  I trust you know enough about my operation that I don't need to explain anything to you," said Jake.

"You're not really Jake Styles are you?" asked Bond.

"Actually I am Jake Styles, it's just that I falsified my last name.  I'm Jake Drax, son of Hugo Drax whom I'm sure you're well aware of.  After you killed him and sucked his body out into space, I vowed revenge.  But over the years I've gotten over what you did to him, and I'm willing to forgive you.  After all, leaders don't want competitors correct?  Heh.  Oh well, I just thought I'd say that," said Jake.  The guard smashed his gun over Bond's head knocking him unconscious.

"Now Ms. Cummings, if you'd be so kind as to accompany us.  I'd love to hear you're opinions on Godzilla's current rampage in our fair country," said Jake smiling.  Samantha was forced onto one of the hummers in the tunnel and the group drove off leaving Bond behind.

"You're insane," said Samantha.

"Yes I know.  Most geniuses were," said Jake.  The Hummers left the facility and drove off into the night.

30 miles southeast of the Texas-New Mexico Border: Godzilla had just smashed his way over I-20 and was heading directly towards the first pit.  The pit had been cleverly concealed with dirt, dust, and sand, and a group of tanks stood just beyond the pit away from Godzilla.  Godzilla steadily advanced toward the pit and stopped at the beginning of it.

"C'mon go in," said Taggart using his hands to try and imitate pushing Godzilla just a step forward.  Taggart was still in the command center and watching Godzilla yet again on the videoscreen.

"He's not going for it," said Smithers.  Godzilla looked at the tanks confused that they weren't advancing.  Godzilla then looked at the ground in front of it and gave a low growl.

"That thing's not smart enough to know about the trap we set for it," said Taggart.

"With all due respect sir, Godzilla's intelligence has never been really mapped.  It's estimated that Godzilla does have the intelligence of a human if not more," said Smithers.

"That thing is nothing more than a dumb brute, a dinosaur with a pea brain," said Taggart.  Smithers just sighed.  It had been proven that Godzilla had a brain that was the same in proportion to its body as a human's was.  Taggart refused to believe that though.

"Go you stupid thing!  Go!" yelled Taggart at the screen.  Godzilla looked at the ground once more, growled loudly, and fired its atomic breath at the ground.  The breath vaporized the nets holding up the dirt and exposed the pit underneath.  Godzilla roared again and proceeded to walk around the pit.  The tanks opened fire, but they were promptly ignored.

"Order those tanks to pull out.  Send in the bombers and pepper the area with bombs," said Taggart to a nearby officer.

"Sir!  We can't bomb U.S. territory!  Godzilla is mobile, many of the bombs will miss and who knows what destruction they'll cause!" exclaimed Smithers.

"I don't care.  Open fire!" yelled Taggart.

New Mexico: Godzilla had just crossed over the border when the bombing began.  A dozen bombers flew overhead dropping incendiaries.  Godzilla roared as the bombs exploded on his body and all around him.  Godzilla fired a stray blast of radiation into the night sky at his unseen enemy, but the shot didn't connect.  Godzilla growled and moved forward despite the onslaught.  A couple minutes later the bombing stopped and Godzilla ran off at full pace.

"I want all forces mobilized.  We're still going to track it, but I want that TC system up and running.  Somehow we've got to lure that thing to Southern California.  I want G-Force tacticians on it right away," said Taggart.

"Yes sir," said Smithers scowling at Taggart's waste of ammunition.  He left to call G-Force.

Hotel near Yucca, 1 week later: "Jimmy!" yelled Wade.  Bond sat up in the bed with a start.  He held his head due to a massive headache.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Maybe I should ask you this.  What's the last thing you remember?" asked Jake.  Bond blinked a few times to clear his eyes.

"We were in the tunnel and we confronted Jake.  The next thing I know, I'm here.  It was Jake.  He was behind it.  A Drax!  I can't believe it!" exclaimed Bond.

"Yeah well you've been fading in and out of consciousness for the past week.  We found you in the tunnel, and Ms. Cummings is gone.  Another shipment was stolen, and we don't know where it is.  To make matters worse, we lost track of Godzilla three days ago somewhere in Arizona.  We have the best technology, and we lost a 164-foot lizard.  Says something about U.S. military intelligence doesn't it," said Wade laughing.  He then sighed and held his head in his hands.

"I've got to get in contact with MI6," said Bond.

"The nearest place to contact them is back in Vegas," said Wade.

"Let's go," said Bond.  He jumped up but immediately fell back in bed from exhaustion.

"How about I drive," said Wade.  He helped Bond into the car and loaded their luggage.  Then Wade got in the drivers seat and drove off towards Las Vegas.

New Military HQ for action against Godzilla, Nevada: "We've had no Godzilla sightings for the past 72 hours.  Face it, we've lost that thing," said Smithers.  Taggart slammed his fist onto the table.

"If we don't find Godzilla, heads will role.  My ass is on the line here!" yelled Taggart.

"Yes sir.  We've set up our defenses on the Arizona-California border.  Clearly Godzilla's headed for the Pacific," said Smithers.

"Good.  We'll find Godzilla and destroy him once and for all," said Taggart.

Las Vegas, midnight: "Here we are," said Wade.  He pulled the BMW into a parking lot in the strip.  A lot of screaming was heard and a whole bunch of people ran down the road.

"Must be filming a new movie," said Wade.  A building exploded in the background.

"Impressive," Wade said.  He turned to go into the hotel when a shadow suddenly loomed over them.  Wade and Bond spun around.

"Oh my god," said Wade.  Godzilla had entered the strip of Las Vegas, Nevada.  Godzilla reared back and leaned forward roaring a challenge to this city of lights.  Godzilla stomped down the street.

"The King has returned to Vegas," said Bond.


	3. Vegas and Sydney in ruins

Anguirus111 Note: Nothing I write reflects my personal opinions, but the opinions and feelings of the person saying them.

Las Vegas Nevada, the strip: "Run Jimmy!" yelled Wade.  He grabbed Bond and they ran down the strip as Godzilla had also begun storming down the strip and was destroying buildings left and right.  Everyone in the strip started running down it and away from the gigantic kaiju.

"I've got to stop him," said Bond weakly.

"Nothing can be done.  You can't stop a force of nature, and that's what Godzilla is.  Now come on.  No one can stop Jake if we're dead," said Wade.

"No!  Something must be done to stop that thing," said Bond.  He stopped when Wade pushed him forward.

"In your condition no way.  We've just got to wait and hope that Godzilla just passes through," said Wade.  Bond pushed him away.

"I won't accept that," said Bond.  He pulled out his cellphone and dialed: 007 on it.  His BMW roared to life and raced towards him just avoiding Godzilla's foot, which slammed down where it was.  The car made its way through the crowd of people and stopped right at Bond's side.  He hopped inside and gunned the engine.

"What're you going to do?" asked Wade.

"I'm going to drive that thing out of the city," said Bond.

"Good luck," said Wade running off.

Temporary Military HQ: "Sir, Godzilla's been spotted," said Smithers.  Taggart smiled with glee.

"Good.  Which of our tank groups has intercepted the beast?" asked Taggart.  Smithers looked away ashamed.

"Sir, none of them.  Godzilla's in Las Vegas," said Smithers defeated.  Taggart did a double take.

"Tell me you did not say Las Vegas!" said Taggart.

"I did," said Smithers softly.  Taggart growled.

"Washington is going to have my ass for this.  What do we have that's closest to Las Vegas?" asked Taggart.  Smithers consulted some pieces of paper.

"We have a couple of Super Cobras helicopters doing routine maneuvers nearby," said Smithers.  Taggart nodded.

"Send them.  Try and lure Godzilla out of the city," said Taggart.  Smithers looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sir two Super Cobras aren't liable to do anything.  We need to set up a circle of tanks, fighters, and whatever else we can muster and trap Godzilla in the city.  Then we can advance inwards and destroy him," said Smithers.  Taggart looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're suggesting we blow up Las Vegas?" he asked incredulously.

"If it means saving the rest of the U.S. from destruction, then yes I do," said Smithers.

"Not going to happen.  The taxpayers would rather see Godzilla tear up D.C. than ever see Las Vegas go anywhere.  It's a place that they can escape from their pain and torture of everyday lives," said Taggart.  A massive explosion filled the screen as Godzilla blasted _The Mirage_ hotel to pieces.

"Looks like their pain and torture have caught up with them," said Smithers.  Taggart growled in anger at Smithers.

"That's enough insubordination out of you.  You're off this assignment.  Prepare to pack up and leave back to G-Force HQ in D.C.  I'll send the Super Cobras myself," said Taggart.

"You're making a mistake," said Smithes leaving the temporary HQ.

"No, you already have, I'm just fixing it," said Taggart.  He activated the radio and diverted the two Super Cobras and the nearest armored units to Las Vegas.

Las Vegas: Another hotel exploded as Godzilla slammed through it.  A mile behind Godzilla, Bond watched patiently while waiting for the opportunity to stop Godzilla without endangering civilian lives.

"_Okay.  I should probably go with the notion that Godzilla is indeed a thinking creature.  Now it didn't come all this way for nothing.  However, why did it come to Las Vegas specifically?  Clearly it isn't passing through because it's lingered here and is systematically destroying the city.  It's searching for something, but what?  It can't be the waste from Yucca because that's far enough away that Godzilla wouldn't mistake the waste being here.  Maybe there is some waste here although I doubt it.  What idiot would steal waste from Yucca and place it in Las Vegas,_" thought Bond.  He activated the Geiger counter on his car, but all it read was Godzilla and nothing else.

"_Why are you here?_" thought Bond as he gunned the engine in frustration.  As if reading his thoughts or hearing the engine, Godzilla spun around.  After a moment of searching, it spotted the BMW.  Godzilla roared and charged it.  Bond slammed the car into reverse and drove off.  Finally he fishtailed the car around and zoomed away from the angry creature.  Godzilla roared and fired its atomic breath at a building just ahead of the BMW.  The building exploded and tumbled over, blocking the road.  Bond slammed on the brakes and twisted on the wheel.  The car slammed its side on the building and died.  Bond tried to start the car to no avail and watched Godzilla stop a few feet away and stared at it.  Bond exited the car and looked up and stared Godzilla straight in the eyes and finally he understood.

"You came here because of me!" Bond exclaimed.  Godzilla let out a soft roar and then a massive one as it stormed towards Bond.  However before it reached the car, a pair of missiles slammed into the beast as two Super Cobras flew by.  Godzilla roared at the two helicopters and chased after them.  Bond meanwhile ran around to the front of the BMW and tried to fix the engine.  However, as he attempted to fix it, Godzilla's tail slammed down on the car blowing it up.  The ensuing explosion flung Bond away from the car and down in an alley.  As he struggled to get up, he lost consciousness.  Godzilla meanwhile stomped off after the Super Cobras, leaving a wake of destruction behind it as it exited Las Vegas.

Three days later: "Jimmy!" yelled Wade.  Bond opened his eyes and realized his whole body was wracked with pain when he tried to sit up.  Wade put his hand on Bonds shoulder telling him to stay down.

"Where am I?" asked Bond.

"A hospital.  You've been out for three days," said Wade.  Bond groaned.

"What happened while I was out?" asked Bond.

"You really don't want to know," said Wade.  Bond sat up despite the pain.

"What happened?" Bond demanded.  Wade sighed, walked over to the window, and threw back the curtain.  Bond swallowed in horror as he looked out at what remained of Las Vegas.  The city had smoke rising above it, and several fires were raging among various buildings.  Sirens were heard blaring and several ambulances raced down various streets.

"Godzilla demolished two-thirds of Las Vegas before leaving.  It's been reported that there were 2,000 deaths and over 5,000 people missing.  Whole sections of the city have been blocked off due to radiation.  It looks like Las Vegas will no longer exist after what happened yesterday.  Taggart is going to have a tough time explaining this," said Wade sighing.

"It's my fault," said Bond weakly.

"What?" Wade asked.

"It's my fault," said Bond louder.

"What's your fault?  You didn't bring that thing here," said Wade.

"But I did.  Godzilla traveled all this way to find me and kill me.  He seriously considers me a threat of some kind.  It hurts my head to think about it," said Bond.

"Godzilla didn't travel all this way to see you.  He must've come here for the radiation at Yucca," said Wade.

"Did Godzilla go to Yucca?" asked Bond.

"Well no but," began Wade.

"Exactly.  Godzilla came here to kill me and there's not a thing I can do about it.  I never thought I'd feel helpless before, but I do now," said Bond.  Wade slapped Bond across the face.

"What's your problem?  Get out of your depression because you're the best there is and we need your help.  Your quarrel with Godzilla will be meaningless if the nuclear waste is used for evil, which it will be," said Wade.  Bond shook his head to clear his thoughts before returning his attention to Wade.

"You're right.  But with Samantha gone and Jake nowhere to be found, our options are limited but to follow Godzilla or hope that Jake fouls up somehow because Yucca was our only hope and it's empty.  Where's Godzilla now and what happened after I blacked out?  The last thing I remember was pair of Cobras attacking Godzilla," said Bond.  Wade nodded.

"Nice to see you're back to your senses.  The Super Cobras lured Godzilla out of the city and were destroyed fifteen miles outside of city limits.  Then an armored division of tanks opened fire on Godzilla.  Godzilla seemed oblivious to them as, according to those at G-Force, it contemplated returning to Las Vegas or moving out.  Godzilla roared out in anger and left the armored division behind, headed for Southern California and the Pacific Ocean.  As of this moment it's five miles away from the Pacific coast and about to find itself in the middle of a TC field," said Wade smiling at the last part.

TC Field: "Here it comes," said Taggart smiling.  Godzilla was trundling down an artificial valley towards the ocean.  However, buried just below the ground was the TC field ready to electrocute Godzilla.  The sky was clear because the technology to create the storm clouds was still being held by the Japanese.

"_Oh well.  One way or another, Godzilla dies here,_" thought Taggart.  Godzilla roared at the tanks and makeshift buildings on the other end of the field in front of the ocean and looked at the ground in front of it.  Godzilla gave an equivalent of what could only be a human sigh and marched into the field despite the danger.  As soon as Godzilla stepped on electricity charged mines, they'd go off forcing electricity into Godzilla's body.  Godzilla only roared in pain but still staggered forward anyway.

"All units, let him have it," said Taggart.  The tanks opened fire on Godzilla who was still stepping on various electricity charged mines.

"Sir, if I may ask.  Are we providing a meaningless front here?  Godzilla's leaving isn't he?" asked a soldier.

"Because Godzilla deserves to die after humiliating me with that attack on Las Vegas.  It will die here and now," said Taggart.

"Couldn't that be considered an act of revenge on your part?" asked the soldier.  Taggart shrugged.

"I guess, but who's going to do anything about it?  If you'll excuse me, I have a battle to win," said Taggart.  The soldier saluted and walked off.  The soldier boarded a jeep and took off.  A couple miles away, the soldier pulled out a tape recorder, which contained the entire conversation.

"I'm going to do something about it because you've gone too far Taggart," said Smithers as he drove off to G-Force California building.

TC Field: Godzilla had made his way through half the field when several attack helicopters opened fire on Godzilla.  Godzilla began flinging stray blasts at the copters to make them go away, but still continued its trek towards the ocean.

"Sir, all we're doing is slowing the thing down.  Godzilla is still advancing through," said a soldier.  Taggart nodded.

"Agreed.  Can we channel all of the electricity into a single mine?" asked Taggart.  The soldier nodded.

"Yes.  It'll force us to power down for a few minutes, but it'll be one hell of a blast," said the soldier.

"Do it," said Taggart.  The soldier ran off.  A moment later, Godzilla stepped on the mine, and roared out as loud as it could in pain as a trillion volts of electricity coursed through its body.  Godzilla finally collapsed on the ground.  In the tent, all the power went off.  Cheers rose up from the soldiers as Godzilla ceased moving.

"We got 'm.  Congrats all, we've made history here.  The king is dead," said Taggart smiling.  Taggart and co. suited up in radiation suits and walked out to Godzilla.

"Is it alive?" asked Taggart.  A scientist pushed a small capsule into Godzilla's skin and scanned part of Godzilla's body with a strange device.

"Looks that way," said the scientist.

"Good," said Taggart.  He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow.

"Is it getting hot all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Probably the afternoon sun.  We were in a tent," said a soldier.  Then a crackling was heard.  Taggart spun around to the tent.

"Okay, who lit a fire?" asked Taggart.  A scientist tapped Taggart on the shoulder.

"He did!" yelled the scientist running off.  Taggart spun around just in time to see Godzilla release a blast of energy that vaporized the tent and the tanks around it.  Godzilla stood up, roared at Taggart who stood frightened on the ground, and stomped off unopposed into the Pacific Ocean and in a few minutes, was lost from sight.  Taggart growled and stalked off towards his jeep.

Las Vegas, hospital: The phone started ringing and Wade picked it up.

"Wade.  He did.  Damn.  Is that right.  Where?  You sure?  Yeah I'll tell him," said Wade.  He hung up the phone and turned to Bond.

"The TC field failed didn't it," Bond said.

"Yep.  Godzilla's now in the Pacific Ocean," said Wade.  Bond leaned back in his bed.

"Then I guess we've lost him," said Bond.  Wade chuckled.

"Thankfully no.  The one good thing out of Taggart's attack was that when Godzilla was temporarily knocked unconscious, a miniature transmitter was implanted by a scientist to scan Godzilla's vital functions.  We now know exactly where he's headed," Wade said.

"Let me guess.  Tokyo right?" asked Bond.  Wade shook his head.

"Nope.  For some reason, Godzilla's turned south.  He's on a direct path to Australia," said Wade.  Bond furled his brow.

"Why would he go there?" asked Bond.  Wade shrugged.

"You don't suppose he's located the missing waste do you?" asked Wade.

"I think so.  Godzilla wouldn't travel all that way for nothing.  According to reports, Godzilla sometimes shows up in places where immediate danger is present to the world.  I think it's a good bet.  After all, there is no Yucca type site in Australia," said Bond.  Wade stood up.

"I'll go get two tickets for Sydney, Australia," he said.  Bond stood up despite the pain and began packing his things.  A few hours later, they were on a plane headed for Sydney.

Sydney, early morning, next day: Bond and Wade walked towards Bond's new car, a red Ferrari and drove off.

"Nice car Jimmy.  You sure do travel in style," said Wade.

"I don't always travel this way.  Let's check into the hotel and search for clues as to why Godzilla might be coming here," said Bond.

"Right," Wade said.  Unknown to them, a camera was watching them drive by and it took their pictures.

Inner Australia: A large stone square structure stood up in the middle of the desert with only a single road leading to it.  Inside, Jake was entertaining his guest Samantha with his various tales of deception and lies that got him where he was, before he was interrupted by a guard.

"Sir, Bond's on the island," said the guard.

"So?" asked Jake.

"If he finds us, we could be in trouble," said the guard.  Jake smiled.

"If he comes here, he'll regret it," said Jake.

"You're all screwed," said Samantha.  Jake shrugged.

Sydney: After loading their stuff in a hotel, Bond and Wade sat in an outdoor café and thought about what to do.

"So what do we do?" asked Wade.

"We look for clues.  If that waste is here, we've got less than a week to find it before Godzilla shows up and then it'll be impossible to locate it," said Bond.

"True.  Unless Godzilla marches right towards the waste itself and saves us the trouble of having to locate and destroy it," said Wade.

"Yeah and in the process, Samantha dies, and Jake dies.  With Jake dead, we'll never know the scope of his operation.  Is it isolated or something part of a larger plan?" asked Bond.  Wade snapped his fingers.

"You're right.  Crap," said Wade.

"You're telling me.  Look, why don't I try and locate the waste through shipping records, etc., and you arrange for a combat unit to drop by when we storm wherever it is that Jake's hiding with the waste," said Bond.  Wade nodded.

"This is still a big risk.  How do we know Godzilla isn't coming here on a whim?  You're placing a lot of faith in something that tried to kill you," said Wade.

"I doubt Godzilla would've come here if the waste wasn't here.  And I came after Godzilla came this way and I seriously doubt Godzilla could see into the future to know of my arrival here.  Now let's move out," said Bond.  Wade shrugged and left down the street while Bond took the Ferrari to the post office.

"I need to see your records of all major shipments over the past few months," he said to the postmaster.

"How major?  And why?" asked the postmaster.

"Anything over 75 lbs. that said handle with extreme care.  And it's for the census bureau," said Bond.

"Okay.  I don't see any harm in showing your records," said the postmaster unconvinced about Bond's reason.

"Thank you," said Bond.  The postmaster let him into a room with tons of paper.

"I'll let you do the research yourself," said the postmaster leaving the room.  Bond looked at the huge stacks of paper and got to work.  In the other room, the postmaster was watching the news.

"For the third time in as many days, a boat has been destroyed by what can only be described as a moving corral reef.  Experts are baffled as the phenomena heads straight for Australia.  The prime minister is advising caution to all citizens to remain calm and that all boats be careful," said the newscaster.

7:00 A.M., Two days later: "Wade, this is Bond.  I think I've found what we're looking for.  It's a place out in the desert built a few years ago.  Dozens of heavy packages have been shipped there under extreme caution and care.  I'm going there now.  Have your commandos move in at noon.  Okay bye," said Bond as he hung up the phone.  Bond walked out to his car and drove off towards the site.  The camera snapped some more pictures of him.  The person taking the photos emerged from the alley and radioed to Jake.

"He's on his way," said the person.

"Excellent.  Thank your postmaster, you will be rewarded," said Jake.

"Thank you," said the postmaster who then left for his post office.

Three hours later: Bond stopped the car a couple miles from the installation.  Bond concealed the car by partially burying it under the sand and scurried through the desert towards the site.  Bond finally stood up against one of the large stonewalls that enclosed the site.  Bond pulled out a grappling gun and fired it at the roof.  The piton slammed onto the top and stuck so Bond pulled himself up to the top.  When Bond reached the top, a strange sight befell him.  On the other side of the wall was a gigantic passageway that was longer than any truck should need to travel through.  And strangely enough, the large passageway curled around in a square and wound up in the middle of the square with a courtyard that had several buildings and tanks in it (imagine a spiral only with a square shape).

"_Why one Earth would you need such a design?  It certainly doesn't improve defense.  The only good thing is the amount of walls and the thickness.  This wall is thicker than my whole body length,_" thought Bond.  He shrugged and ran along the wall's top until he reached a wall overlooking the courtyard.  The courtyard was easily fifteen miles long and five miles wide making the whole installation thirty miles long.  Bond laid down on the wall's top and looked at the courtyard through some binoculars.  In the courtyard were several tanks, a motor pool, some trailers, guards marching, a strange domed building on one end, and on the other, a large building encompassing five square miles of the courtyard and it was thirty meters tall.  The building stood right in front of one of the walls.

"_Looks like that's the main base.  Better sneak in unannounced,_" thought Bond.  He took out another piton and secured on the top of the wall.  Bond threw the rope over the edge, and rappelled down to the bottom.  Bond then snuck from vehicle to lamppost to other items and made his way to the large building.  Bond then snuck in through an open window and entered the large building.

Sydney, noon: Two tourists were looking at the Opera House through some binoculars.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked one.

"It's better than the brochure says it is," said the other one putting down his binoculars and turned around to eat some of their lunch.

"It's glowing," the first tourist said.

"I don't doubt that," said the second tourist eating a sub.

"No, it's literally glowing and I don't think it's the lights that's doing that," said the first tourist.  The second tourist snatched up his binoculars and saw that the theatre had a faint red glow.

"I wonder what's causing that?" asked the second tourist.  Then a crackling was heard.

"What the?  Aaaah!" yelled the first tourist.  The Sydney Opera House exploded and started pouring smoke as a massive energy beam blasted through it.  The two tourists fell over from the explosion.  They looked up to see a brief parting of the smoke and saw Godzilla in the middle of where the Opera House once stood.

"Run for it!" yelled the first tourist.  The two tourists ran away from their lunch area and joined the multitude of others who had seen the Opera House explosion and Godzilla.  Godzilla meanwhile, trundled into the bay and easily swam through the ocean where it proceeded to trek through Sydney.

"Not again!" yelled Wade.  He saw Godzilla walk straight past his hotel room and smash through another hotel in a straight path through the city.  Wade was in the room briefing his commandos on what to expect when the Emergency Broadcasting System kicked in warning everyone about Godzilla.

"What do we do sir?" asked the team leader.  Wade sighed as he heard another explosion.

"We've got no choice.  We have to help the civilians.  Bond's going to have to deal with the problem himself for now.  Let's go," said Wade.  Godzilla was blasting through building after building and finally left Sydney's city limits and went into the wilderness.

Fifteen miles from Sydney: "Hi!  I'm Steve Irwin and this is Crocodile Hunter.  Today we have a guest on our show.  His name is Brian Fellows from the show _Brian Fellow's Safari Planet_ and he's here to help us on our trek," said Steve Irwin in his happy tone.

"I'm Brian Fellows!" exclaimed Brian Fellows.  Steve gave him weird look before turning again to the camera.

"Today we have an ordinary deer from America affectionately called Bambi, but later on we'll see some more exotic animals," said Steve.  He began showing off the deer when Brian's imagination went off.

"I'm going to purchase a fifteen million dollar mansion and charge all the money to Brian Fellows!" said the deer.

"That deer maxed out my credit card!" said Brian.

"What?" Steve asked.  He turned to his producer.

"This guy's crazy," he said.  The producer shrugged.

"He's the only who'd agreed to come on the show who had another animal show on the Discovery Channel," said the producer.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Steve.

"I said that deer," began Brian unaware of Steve's conversation with the producer.  Then a loud roar was heard and the camera panned up to see Godzilla approaching them.

"Crikey," said Steve.  He ran off along with everyone else as the credits began to roll.  Brian meanwhile stayed behind.

"You gonna steal my credit card also?" he demanded of Godzilla.  Steve and the producer ran back and dragged Brian away.

"You ain't never gonna steal my credit card!" Brian yelled as he was forced onto a jeep and it took off.  The deer though seemed oblivious to Godzilla's approach and began eating the grass at regular intervals.  The camera had been jostled when Steve and the producer dragged Brian off and only focused on Bambi with Godzilla not in sight.  After a couple minutes, a massive foot slammed down on Bambi crushing it flat with only the legs sticking out.  Then the foot lifted off the crushed Bambi as Godzilla walked off into the desert with a mighty roar.

Installation: "Excellent.  Burn Sydney burn!" yelled Jake at the video footage showing Sydney in flames.

"You're horrible," said Samantha.  Jake shrugged with a smug look on his face.

"You win your battles where you can.  That'll delay any plans the world has planned against me.  I have plans for Godzilla as well and our uninvited guest," said Jake.

Elsewhere in the building: Bond slipped down hallway after hallway while searching for Samantha.  He wandered down a hallway and emerged on a catwalk overlooking a large garage.  Inside the garage were several hummers and a dozen semi's with nuclear waste canisters loaded on top of them.

"Bingo," said Bond.  He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Wade.  The phone rang several times and finally Wade picked it up.

"I'm busy what?" Wade demanded angrily.

"This is Bond.  This is where the waste is being held.  Send in your troops," said Bond.  Wade sighed.

"Sorry Jimmy I can't," said Wade.

"Why not?" Bond demanded.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Wade.

"Don't know what?" asked Bond.

"Godzilla attacked Sydney.  The whole town is up in flames.  We've been helping out the local police in helping to rescue civilians," said Wade.  Bond groaned.

"Is Godzilla still inside the city?" he asked.

"No.  He's heading right towards you," said Wade.

"Great.  Now I have to rescue Samantha, stop Jake, and get rid of the waste before Godzilla shows up.  This just keeps getting better," said Bond shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah well maybe Godzilla could help," Wade said.  Bond was about to respond when a bullet went flying through the cellphone, destroying it.  Bond dove to the floor as he searched for the source of the bullet.  He found it in a sniper on the rafters.  As Bond was aiming at the sniper, the intercom system came to life.

"Give up Bond.  You can't win," said Jake.

"I never give up!" yelled Bond to no one in particular.  He leapt up and fired at the sniper.  The bullets connected and the sniper fell to their death.  Bond leapt from the catwalk as a group of mercenaries rounded a corner and opened fire on the catwalk.  Bond landed on the roof of a hummer and rolled off as more bullets rained down from above.  Bond opened the door of the hummer and pulled out a jack designed by Q.  He attached it to the steering wheel and the jack took over control of the car and it drove off, performing several turns to make it look like Bond was in the vehicle.  Bond took off and ran out of the garage and into a hallway as a rocket slammed into the hummer blowing it up.

"We got him sir," said the leader of the mercenaries.

"Wrong.  That was a decoy.  Bond's in the complex again.  Intercept him at crossing J-12," said Jake.  The mercenaries moved out into the hallway.  Bond ran down hallway after hallway in order to elude the mercenaries.  He finally ran out of breath at crossing J-12.  As he contemplated what to do next, the mercenaries sprung out of nowhere with their guns pointing at him.

"Surrender," said one of them.  Bond sighed and dropped his gun.  It fell to the floor with at thud and was promptly collected by a guard.  Bond was then escorted to Jake's office and was tied to a chair next to Samantha.

"Greetings Mr. Bond.  I had a feeling we'd run into each other again.  Please sit down.  Oh that's right, you already have.  Excellent.  Everything is going just great," said Jake.  A soldier walked in.

"The target is moving this way unopposed by the government.  E.T.A. fifteen minutes," said the soldier.  Jake smiled and started laughing.

"Excellent.  Our third quarry is moving right into my trap.  Bond, Cummings, it is time I came clear.  Although I do intend to use the waste to hold Australia for ransom, I had an ulterior motive.  My plan is the total and complete annihilation of the monster known as Godzilla.  Why you ask?  Simple.  Godzilla is my only real obstacle between me and world domination because no matter where I store the waste, Godzilla could detect it and wipe it out.  I had to be careful where to store the waste so as not to immediately alert Godzilla so I stored the waste in two sites.  One such site was in the city of London, which Godzilla located and I just barely evacuated in time.  Another site was in Las Vegas, which was close enough to Yucca to transport safely and securely, and a place no one would think to look.  Seriously, who would think that someone who would go to the trouble to steal the waste wouldn't leave it within walking distance of where he stole if from.  It's just too easy to get away with things nowadays.  Oh well, anyway once Godzilla is gone, I'll simply hold Australia for ransom and retire to a secret island somewhere.  It's all destined to be," said Jake.

"I don't think so.  Godzilla will destroy this complex and all who live within it," said Samantha.

"Not unless he survives the gauntlet, which believe me, he won't," said Jake.

"The gauntlet?" asked Bond.

"Yes the gauntlet.  Mr. Bond, when you entered our facility, how, I don't know, you noticed that it was shaped in a spiral which circled inwards before ending up in the courtyard.  Yet the passageway was much too large for a truck to take so why have it this way?  I'll tell you why.  It's designed for Godzilla.  There are twelve interlocking areas that Godzilla must travel through to enter the facility with each area being more difficult than the next to progress through.  The areas have weapons ranging from cadmium missiles to other highly explosive weaponry.  In order to progress, Godzilla must first make it through the area and then find a way to open the doors, which won't be easy.  Each gigantic door has been coated with NT-20 armor, which reflects Godzilla atomic blast back at him.  Godzilla must find a way to force his way through the doors and into the next area.  Should Godzilla survive the gauntlet, which believe me, he won't, he has to face my army located inside the courtyard.  And if worse comes to worse and Godzilla manages to make his way through the gauntlet and my army, then we'll evacuate via underground tunnels and then I'll detonate the nuclear waste vaporizing Godzilla, you and Ms. Cummings, and the better half of the eastern Australian Seaboard.  Sydney will be mostly gone in the ensuing explosion and so will any records that I did anything regarding nuclear waste.  Afterwards, I'll start again and hold another country for ransom," said Jake.

"You'd kill millions," began Sarah.

"To make trillions yes," said Jake leaning back in his chair to stretch.

"You're despicable," said Samantha.

"It's a living," said Jake.  Another soldier came in.

"What's up?" asked Jake.

"A brief Earthquake struck Melbourne just a few hours ago.  The Earthquake seems to be moving in this general direction," said the soldier.

"Earthquakes don't concern me, the waste will be fine.  It was placed in a storage facility that was designed to withstand almost any impact, it will be safe," said Jake.

"Okay.  Sir, Godzilla's just arrived then," said the soldier.

"Excellent," said Jake.  He pressed a button on his desk and spun around as a massive screen descended from the ceiling and it showed Godzilla observing the twin metal doors that lead to the gauntlet.  Jake pressed a button and the doors swung open.  Godzilla growled in confusion and then entered the passageway.  Jake pressed a button and the doors closed.  Godzilla swung around and started banging on them, but they refused to budge.

"Welcome to the gauntlet," said Jake.  Godzilla spun around and proceeded down the passageway to the closed doors on the other end.

"Let the fun begin," said Jake.


	4. The Gauntlet and beyond

Sorry for the lack of updates, I'll admit it I'm lazy.  Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the previous chapters so here's the last one of the saga.  Anguirus111.  BTW, remember that Bond, Samantha, and Jake are watching Godzilla through video monitors so they'll have dialogue overlaying the events without me having to change scenes.  At the end is an alternate version of Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla that is soon to be released in Japan, some spoilers.  NOT PROOFREAD.

Godzilla was halfway down the section of the corridor when its spines lit up and it fired its atomic breath at the other doors.  To Godzilla's, Samantha's, and Bond's surprise, the ray was immediately reflected back at the saurian slamming it backwards into the doors it had just entered.  The doors bent, but the remained shut.  

"Ah the wonders of the 21st century.  That's the NT-20 armor in effect, reflecting Godzilla's blasts back at him with even more force.  Godzilla cannot win," said Jake.

"Godzilla will succeed," responded Samantha.

Godzilla growled in anger before charging the doors and slamming through them into another section of the large corridor.  Godzilla was halfway through when slots opened on both sides of the corridor and flame jets spewed out and began cooking Godzilla.  Godzilla roared out in pain as flames encased its body, but it pushed on regardless towards the other door.  Godzilla beat on it before stopping out of breath.  Finally Godzilla lunged forward and slammed through the door and collapsed on the ground in front of it, tired.

"Godzilla's already on his last legs, I'm disappointed.  This won't be fun after all," said Jake.  A large roar blasted over the speakers as Godzilla stood back up and trudged forward towards the third challenge.  A cracking was heard and Godzilla roared as the ground broke open spilling Godzilla onto several large razor shaped spikes.  Godzilla roared as blood spilled from its body, but it got back up and moved forward.  As Godzilla began healing, it fired its atomic breath destroying the spikes in its path.  Godzilla walked through the field of spikes and climbed a ramp towards the door.  Godzilla pushed against the door, but it didn't open.  Godzilla growled and pushed harder, but the door didn't budge.

"Oh did I fail to mention that each door is harder to open then the last?" asked Jake laughing.  Bond meanwhile had been using his watch to rub through the rope that had restrained him to the chair.  Godzilla meanwhile had walked back into the field of spikes and grabbed one off of the ground.  Godzilla walked back to the door and slammed the spike through the center, forcing the door to split apart from the pressure.  Godzilla roared in triumph and stormed forward.

"Why Godzilla why?  Why do you face these tasks?  Just run away," said Jake.  Samantha laughed.

"You don't understand do you?" she said.

"Understand what?" asked Jake.

"Godzilla isn't just doing this because it can, it's doing it because it has to.  Godzilla does what he does for a reason.  Never does Godzilla do things for fun.  Godzilla's here because you are doing immense evil and it will stop you!" she said.

"Not after this," Jake responded.  Godzilla was looking at the walls around it preparing for the onslaught.  Then several walls opened and began firing shells at Godzilla freezing various parts of its body.

"Eat freezer missiles and cadmium!" shouted Jake.  Godzilla roared out in anger as its whole body froze over.

"He'll be like that for awhile.  Drinks?" asked Jake.  Bond growled and rubbed even harder with his watch against the ropes.

"Would you give it up?" asked Jake to Bond.

"Excuse me?" he asked.  Jake pointed to his rope binding him to the chair.

"That rope is strong enough that it will resist your attempts to rub or cut through it," said Jake.  Bond was surprised that he'd noticed but kept it to himself.

"I doubt that," said Bond.  Jake shrugged in admittance.

"Yeah but it'll take a very long time.  Did I say very?" he asked.  Bond sighed.

"Can I at least have my glasses?" asked Bond.

"No," said Jake setting them on top of his table.  He then placed two other pairs of glasses on the table as well before turning back to the wall just as the Godzillasicle exploded flinging chunks of ice everywhere.  Godzilla roared and smashed his way through the next door.

"Damn he's resilient," said Jake.  Godzilla walked down another corridor and roared at the door in front of it.  To everyone's surprise including Godzilla's, the door parted and a gigantic maser cannon rolled forward.

"You know that won't stop Godzilla," said Samantha.

"Wait and see," said Jake.  The maser cannon powered up and fired.  The blast slammed into Godzilla and sent it flying backwards before slamming to the ground.  Godzilla growled and immediately stood up.  Then its back slowly lit up and it fired its atomic blast, the brunt of it flying into the maser cannon's dish and smoke filled the area.

"So much for that," said Samantha.  When the smoke cleared, the cannon was still standing.  It opened fire on Godzilla with an even more powerful blast slamming Godzilla back even further.

"Behold the latest in technology from Australia's branch of G-Force: A Maser Cannon fitted with synthetic diamonds which channel the force into the cannon causing it to hit harder and faster.  Godzilla's not escaping from this one," said Jake.  Godzilla got up once again and fired its atomic blast at the cannon, which had fired its own as well.  The two beams met in midair and exploded.  Godzilla was force backwards even more.  The camera meanwhile had burst into static.

"Focus!  Focus!" yelled Jake.  The image still appeared as static.  Jake then picked up a phone on his desk.

"Somebody get that camera fixed!  I'm missing the action," said Jake right before hanging up.  Jake spun around to face his hostages when Bond decided to act.  He slammed his feet hard down on the floor and caused the chair to go up in the air and do a 360-degree spin.  The legs hit the desk and the bottom splintered although it received the desired affect.  It jostled the glasses and the one with the laser beams on the ridges fired slamming into Bonds ropes and destroying them.  The chair then fell to the ground in its former position and Bond stood up, kicked the chair back slamming it into the back wall, and leapt across the table slugging Jake who slumped to the floor stunned.  Meanwhile, the ground beneath where Godzilla was standing exploded.

"Wow!" exclaimed Samantha.  Bond shrugged.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," said Bond.  The screen came back to life and showed the corridor.

"Where's Godzilla?" asked Samantha.  Godzilla had vanished from the corridor.  Instantly alarms began blaring all over the complex.

"The heck?" asked Samantha.  Then the intercom system came to life.

"Godzilla has entered the courtyard!  I repeat Godzilla has entered the courtyard!" shouted the alarm.

"Godzilla couldn't have made it this far so quickly could he?" asked Bond.  Samantha shook her head in confusion.

"C'mon let's go find out," she said.  They both ran out of the room into the panic of people.  Samantha and Bond ran down the hallways before emerging on a balcony.  However the sight they beheld shocked both of them.

"What the hell is that?" asked Bond.  Godzilla truly was in the courtyard but in front of it was a gigantic Ankylosaurus shaped monster.  (Yes this truly is a Toho monster and was Godzilla's first enemy monster back in the 50's).

"Anguirus!  That explains everything!  That's how Godzilla got here so quickly!  Anguirus can borrow underneath the ground and must have dug a hole underneath the gauntlet so Godzilla could avoid the other challenges.  It does pay to have friends in high and in this case low places," said Samantha with glee.  A section of the ground pulled away and several tanks rolled up a submerged ramp and opened fire on the two kaiju.  Godzilla and Anguirus both shrugged off the fire and stormed forward.  Godzilla stopped in mid stride and fired his atomic breath right over Anguirus destroying several tanks.  Anguirus then plowed through the rest of them.  Then several holes opened in the side of the building and large cannons emerged and fired on Godzilla and Anguirus.  They both roared out under the barrage.  Then all around the monsters, landmines went off blasting chunks of the ground into the air.  Then laser shots went off from hidden laser cannons in the ground.  Finally, several large cannons running along a track emerged from the side of the building.  These were the same cannons that had been used to drive Godzilla away from Bond when he was in the water outside of London.  They moved to a stationary position and began firing on Godzilla and Anguirus.  One of the beams slammed into Anguirus blasting him backwards into the main building itself crumpling a large portion of it.  Bond and Samantha nearly fell of the balcony.

"C'mon let's get out of here," said Samantha.  She walked into the hallway and into the mass of people.

"Hey!  There they are get them!" yelled a guard.  He opened fire on Bond and Samantha who ran down the hallway pursued by the guard.  Back in Jake's office, he had shook off the shock and sat up in his chair.  He turned around and looked at the videoscreen that showed Godzilla and Anguirus fighting the army.

"So Godzilla got himself a friend.  Very well, you change the rules and so do I!" yelled Jake.  He pulled out a key and inserted it into a slot on his desk.  A portion of it opened up revealing a red button.  Jake slammed his hand into it activating the button.  An alarm went off and a countdown went off for fifteen minutes.

"If I loose, we all loose," said Jake.  Bond and Samantha were running down a hallway when the intercom went off again.

"Waste detonation in fifteen minutes.  Please evacuate to a safe distance," said the automated voice.  Everyone paused for a moment and then ran off in an even greater panic.

"Oh great!  Now we're all dead.  I knew Jake would pull something like this off!" exclaimed Samantha.

"What can we do?" asked Bond.

"Nothing.  Our only hope…lies in Godzilla now," said Samantha pointing to the monster through a window.  Outside, Godzilla had gotten a fairly good sense that something had gone awry in the big building he was headed for when their resistance had stopped.  Anguirus growled something and Godzilla spun around observing a round structure behind them.  The building had begun to glow and a timer on the front of it had begun ticking down.  Godzilla sensed a buildup of radiation and came to the conclusion that it was going to blow.  Having firsthand felt the pain of an atomic blast, Godzilla knew what was coming.  Godzilla roared at Anguirus to leave who refused to.  Godzilla finally smashed his tail into the creature's back to emphasize the point and finally Anguirus agreed to leave.  It ran and disappeared into the hole it had dug and left the area.  Godzilla ran towards the dome and slammed his hand through the doom and his dorsal plates began crackling.  Then Godzilla blasted his atomic breath up into the sky.  Samantha and Bond had raced onto the roof to get a better vantage point of Godzilla.

"What's it doing?" asked Bond.

"Godzilla's attempting to absorb the radiation from the dome but at the same time not be overloaded by it.  Godzilla's attempting to bleed off energy with his atomic breath otherwise it would overwhelm his genetic structure," said Samantha.  Godzilla continued to blast radiation through his breath as Bond activated the Geiger counter on his watch.

"It's still not enough.  The blast will still kill all of us after the remaining thirteen minutes are up," said Bond.

"Exactly.  Which is why I'm detonating it now," said Jake.  Bond and Samantha spun around to see Jake on the roof.  He pulled out a remote with a button on it and aimed it at the building.  Time slowed down as Bond leapt at him to tear away the remote.  As Bond was in mid leap, Jake pressed the button and the domed structure exploded with an intense explosion and shockwave knocking everyone out.  Above the roar, came the loud wail of Godzilla's roar and then silence.  All around Australia, the resulting mushroom cloud would be seen for miles.  Wade looked up from helping people in Sydney to see the cloud.

"Jimmy," he said silently.  Then he turned back fighting off a tear and went back to work trying to safe people.

Time passed.

Roof the building: Ash lay everywhere and a portion of it pulled back as Bond lifted his body out of the soot and coughed loudly several times.  He painfully and weakly hauled himself up out of the dust and sat up looking at all the smoke and dust in the air around him.  Bond looked around frantically for Samantha and then saw her form lying nearby.

"No," said Bond.  He reached over to feel her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief as she still had a faint pulse but was unconscious.  Bond looked around and didn't see Jake or Godzilla through the smoke and ash and sat down breathing a collective sigh of relief.  He then realized that it was Godzilla who had saved them all with his life and Bond finally shed a tear for the monster who had been alright in the end even after trying to kill him on several occasions.

"Godspeed Godzilla, Godspeed," said Bond.  Nearby Samantha coughed and sat up.

"Ow!  That hurt.  Oh hi James.  Looks like we're still alive.  How's Godzilla?" she asked.  Bond shook his head.

"He didn't make it," he said finally.  Samantha looked grief stricken.

"He can't die.  It's not possible," she said.

"But it is.  Godzilla is gone.  Now we can recover from his destruction and pray that his message of war's consequences won't be lost and the populace," said Bond.  Samantha laughed.

"I wouldn't have expected you to say that," she said.  Bond shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah well I have to give Godzilla gratitude, he saved us all," said Bond.

"That he did," smiled Samantha.  As Bond was getting up, a click was heard.  He looked up to see Jake emerge through the dust with an assault rifle aimed right at him.

"It doesn't end that easily.  You still have to go through me and you won't accomplish that," said Jake.  He squeezed off a shot that grazed Bond's arm and he fell to his knees grasping the arm in pain.

"Goodbye Mr. Bond," said Jake.  Bond leapt up.

"Never!" he yelled.  He launched himself at Jake just as a large shadow passed over both of them.  Bond looked up to see Godzilla's head zoom by and clamp shut around Jake.  Godzilla lifted up and fired his atomic breath into his closed mouth.  His mouth glowed for a moment and then stopped.  Godzilla roared out loud before focusing his attention to Bond.  They eyed each other for several moments each contemplating the other how in their time of need, they'd helped each other out.  Then they turned away from each other and walked off in their own directions.  The soot soon settled and Godzilla stomped his way out of the gauntlet along with Anguirus who had reappeared and Bond left with Sarah back into the building.  Outside the gauntlet, Godzilla and Anguirus were walking peacefully away when large explosions went off all around them.  Several fighters flew by firing on Godzilla and Anguirus they both roared at the jets as if their sacrifice has been for nothing.

G-Force Australia, Sydney: "That's right destroy them all!" yelled Taggart.  He was alone in the G-Force HQ, which had been abandoned after Godzilla's rampage.  It was Taggart who had directed the jets to attack Godzilla.  Taggart laughed with glee as he saw an image of the jets attacking the two monsters.  Taggart was so wrapped up in his lust for revenge that he didn't notice several marines burst in and they quickly handcuffed him and escorted him out.

"What are you doing?  I'm General Taggart!" he yelled.  Smithers appeared smiling.

"Sorry, but you've been relieved," he said playing the tape that he'd recorded back in California.

"Curse you Smithers!  Curse you all!" yelled Taggart as he was dragged out of the building.  Smithers walked over to a CB radio and activated it.

"This is newly appointed General Smithers of G-Force USA.  Stand down.  Godzilla and Anguirus are to be given safe passage out of here," said Smithers.

"Gratefully understood sir," came the response.  The jets stopped attacking Godzilla and Anguirus and took up a flanking position, escorting the two kaiju out to sea.

Building: Bond and Samantha were in a bed found in the building and were laying next to each other.  Then a door burst open and Wade came in.

"Jimmy you're alive!" he yelled.  He then saw Samantha.

"Oh.  I'll just go and take a look around," he said.  He left as Bond and Samantha laughed while giving each other a kiss.

Japan: The new Mechagodzilla was going through test runs against a mock Godzilla when its genetic databanks went haywire again at the sight of the Godzilla.  The giant robot blasted its way free and flew off and began destroying Tokyo before fleeing only to appear up in the future, acting like the creature that its genetic databank was based on, Godzilla '54.


End file.
